Pink, lace, hearts, and your sweet Kiss
by Sukichan111
Summary: deidara's always late and sasori has always love dhim what happens when their stuck in a honeymoon sweet together for a night and sasori decides dei needs a punishment for beings o late so often.


**_I do not own Naruto_**

**_Couple- SasoDei_**

**_One-shot_**

**_Pink, lace, hearts, and your kiss_******

_Only one thought could escape my mind…CRAP un!_

_I'm so freaking late again._

_That red heads gonna kill me un_

_I ran as fast as I could, my legs wouldn't move any faster and I'm all out of clay._

_"two hours freaking late" I hissed at myself "STUPID ME un" _

_I just had to over sleep un_

_The path was getting narrower._

_If that idiot Danna would just stop showing up early…. I wouldn't have this problem._

_I could see that ugly Hiruko puppet just ahead._

_"Danna" I yelled._

_His eyes bared a sign of the sentence 'brat why the hell are you so damn late'_

_"I o-o-over slept un" I muttered reluctantly._

_He started me in the face "BRAT"_

_"sorry un" I moved my blond hair away from my face._

_He rolled his eyes._

_"Danna" I chased after him (bad idea)_

_He turned to me "Deidara I'd slit your throat myself if you weren't my partner"_

_That was a stalling lie._

_He doesn't care that I'm his partner…he'd kill me and add my body to his collection of ugly puppets._

_And probably enjoy it to._

_Then again, I'd love to blow him up to, un._

_"Brat" he hissed "It's not gonna happen I only add strong people to my collection, not whiny brats"_

_I stuck all 3 of tongues out at him. _

_"See you're a child" he muttered._

_"At least I'm over five foot un" I rolled my blue eyes._

_"At least I don't look like a 16 year old girl, brat"_

_"It's gonna rain un" I stared at the sky._

_"is that an issue" he raised an eye brow._

_"Yes, I'll be stuck in a hotel with you all night un" I hissed._

_"I'll sleep in the tub" he hissed back._

_"good un"_

_The rain poured down._

_"its c-c-cold D-Danna" my teeth chattered._

_"Ya don't say" I could hear the smirk in his cold voice._

_I knew he was laughing his ass off at me inside that ugly puppet._

_We came to a small hotel._

_Danna rang the bell._

_"Hello" the blond girl smiled._

_"Room for two please un"_

_"all we have left is a honey moon sweet, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it just fine" she giggled._

_Sasori opened his mouth to protest._

_"I'm sure you and your cute girlfriend will enjoy it just fine" she giggled more._

_"Whoa" I went to speak but Danna's hand clamped down over my mouth._

_"She's so shy" he smirked._

_We walked to the room._

_It was a lovers sweet, oh yes._

_It was all pink and red with hearts._

_The bed was a huge heart shaped mattress and even the head of the bed was a pink heart._

_The blanket and pillows were satin red._

_There were candles everywhere._

_Danna stepped out of Hiruko._

_He looked like he was ready to gag._

_"this world is so cruel" the red head muttered under his breath._

_"I've got to share that bed with you un" I suppressed a gag._

_I walked into the bathroom._

_Also all pink tile and the tub was a heart shaped hot tub._

_I've never been married but even if I were I'd leave my wife if she brought me here._

_"I'm taking a bath un" I yelled back to him._

_"Yuck, I wanted so badly to know that brat" he yelled back to me._

_"That's all I think about brat, you naked in a heart shaped tub give me a break"_

_"I simply didn't want you to walk in and have to think about it un" I hissed._

_I started to strip down and turned on the hot water._

_A hot bath sounded like heaven._

_I stepped in one leg at a time and settled down into it._

_I cleaned up and stood up to grab my towel._

_The door swung open "hey bra-"_

_His eyes widened._

_"THIS IS WHY I FREAKIN TOLD YOU I WAS GETTING IN IDIOT" I yelled grabbing the towel._

_I pushed past him._

_Sometimes when Sasori is in his puppet (ugly puppet) I forget how nice he really looks._

_I pulled on one of the red robes that had been laid out on the bed._

_It would do until my clothes dried._

_Then I dragged a brush through my hair and let it all fall down around my shoulders._

_The nerve of that chick at the counter, saying I'm his 'cute girlfriend'._

_Danna walked toward me._

_"S-sorry" he whispered._

_I nodded "forgive me for being late and ill forgive you un"_

_He shook his head "Your gonna have to punished for being late so often brat"_

_My eyes grew wide._

_His lips slammed down onto mine._

_What I'd always imagined tasting like saw dust tasted so sweet._

_For some reason I kissed him back._

_It wasn't long before he pulled away._

_He kissed my cheek._

_"I love you Koi" he smirked at my ear._

_"yes Danna I love you to un"_


End file.
